Sold Out
by A True Book Thief
Summary: When she was 14, Hinata was sold. She is now working off her debt in a brothel.


# OoOoOoO #

I watched as the new girl walked around, dazed. She didn't know what to do or think, like I was. It made me sad because I know what was going to happen. The same thing that happened to me and the other girls who came. Most of us have never left nor will they ever. You can only leave if one of two things happened. You catch the disease or, very few have did this, you paid off your debt. The poor girl wandering in a daze around the courtyard has only been here for a day, he brought her here yesterday. The girls around me talk and fix each other up, getting ready for tonight. I lay in the sun and enjoy the few hours of sun we have each day.

The old woman who works in the kitchen yells at us from the doorway, our lunch is ready. An apple and a bowl full of soup. You could order whatever you want if your willing to make yourself go more into debt. I take my food and put my apple in my pocket, saving it for later.

I sit with my back against the post in the courtyard, eating my soup and thinking to myself. The man who owns this place tried to make it as pretty as possible, they tried to make this horrible place look sweet and innocent. The walls are painted pink and have pictures of flowers around them. The stairs lead up to our rooms, the doors facing the courtyard. There are fifteen rooms, sometimes two girls in each room but there is one that is used if there is someone new. They lock the new girls in and send people up to her, charging more until shes too used out to be considered a virgin.

We have another hour before we officially open. I push myself up and grab my bowl, returning it to the window. The old cook reaches out a wrinkled hand and drops a pill into my hand. I pay and extra $50 a month for thirty of them. The water fountain is old and rusted, the water is yellow but its better than nothing. I swallow and take a drink the pill makes me wince every time I take it, it feels like its still stuck back there. The water is warm but somehow refreshing but it doesn't help the little pill.

I ascend the steps to my room. This place is one of the best places that I could end up, they say. I could've ended up worse, a lot worse. The room is small but it has a bed and a bathroom. They let me have some possessions. A small amount of makeup from the corner store, a few different outfits, and one or two possessions. The bathroom has an old washtub, browning around the drain and sides. I wipe myself down with a damp wash cloth and look at myself in the mirror.

I comb my dark blue hair down and pin one side from my face with a pin. I walk to the two drawer dresser and grab a tan dress. Its straps button on the front and ends mid thigh. I grab a black underbust corset that buckles instead of laces in the front. I buckle it and gasp a little, its seems I can never gets used to how tight it is. The brown leather coat that goes over is old and warn but it still I like wearing it. I throw my 'day clothes' inside the drawer and grab some shoes from under my bed.

"Hey, you got ten minutes!" The voice of my neighbor, Sakura, drifts though the door.

"Thanks for the warning." I shout back and put on a pair of black heels. I study myself in the mirror and walk back outside.

The sun is setting on the city, which means only a few sre still out. I walk down the steps, and sit on one of the benches around one of the edges. The boy who sits by the only gate unlocks it and sits back on the stool. There is a gun by his side, used only for intimidation but he will use it if he has to. If you run they send out a group to find you, they will beat you and lock you in the room. If you see anyone who recognizes you they report you and bring you back. There is no way to get free.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura says, sitting beside me. She has on a pink tube top and black shorts with holes in them. She grabs my hand and give me an unsure smile.

"Hey, good luck tonight." She always says that, I don't know why, but she said that since the day I was released from the locked room.

"You too." She gives my hand a small squeeze and sighs. Her face is sad and lonely, mirroring most of the women here. She sits by me for a while until a man comes then she gets up and walks to the wall near the gate. The man stops when the boy mentions something to him. He gives him something and the boy gives him a key. He is the girls very first costumer. The poor girl. I can feel my hands shake as he opens the door and I see, just for a second, her frightened face before it shuts again.

All around me the girls are coming out, a few wander by the gate, others stay by the posts but one sits on the stairs. She is a girl who can get anyone. At least thats what I seen. Most women flirt and giggle like little girls but she smiles and gives them a look, like a creature eyeing its prey. She waits for them to come to her, luring them to her, she can always get them to pay more, from what I hear, always get them tip greatly. She is almost free. Her name is Ino, she is always in constant competition with Sakura. They both so close to getting out that it makes them become competitive with each other.

There are more men who come now. The girls laugh and change into something different, into things thirst for something only these men can give. I see one coming through the gate now. I get up and I walk over to him.

"Hello sir." I say, shyly looking up at him. He smiles. He look stranger than most who visit here, still dressed in a business suit.

"Hello there." He says leaning in close to me. I hear a door open and close. Then another. I hear a lock. There is a science between us, I can tell he doesn't know what to do. He's new to places like this. "So, how much do you...what I'm trying to say is, i was just wondering, I can pay I'm just..."

He lingers and his face turns red as he stumbles over his words. I giggle a little, trying to cover up my own awkwardness. I swallow my pride and nerves, the way I usually do in times like this. "Why don't you come up to my room and see?"

"Oh. Sure." He says and I turn to the steps. Hes behind me until the door closes. Then I hear him walk around my room. When I turn to him he's just standing there. I stay where I am and answer his question with a lie, "Fifty dollars. Anything else you want is extra."

He fishes a fifty out of his wallet and awkwardly hands it to me. I walk over to him and try to do as much as I can without thinking too much, The fifty is put somewhere where he cant see and where I'll remember. I let my mind loose and do what I've been doing since I was sold.

OoOoOoOoO

I lay on my bed, the man gets up and dresses. My eyes are closed, pretending to sleep. I hear him leave and get up to grab the money. The one window in my room faces the courtyard so I watch him leave. I walk to the bathroom and wash myself clean of what he left. The physical evidence is gone but I can still feel him along with the others. I dress back in my outfit and put the money into the bag under my mattress.

I pin back my hair and sigh. Staring into the bathroom mirror I realize how old I look. I'm no longer a 14-year-old girl, I've changed so much. I won't quit either, I'm aging with each man, with each day. Shaking my head I put on my jacket and leave.

OoOoOoOoO

I don't even know why or how I came up with this. But please review.

~Book thief. 


End file.
